


Knock Before Entering

by AndreyaWinchester



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Kissing, LMAO, M/M, Not Beta Read, Swearing, Walking In On Someone, because i am trash, idk how to tag, its a simple fic, lil makeout session, pre game, something funny, then it turned into gladnis, this was meant to be a crack fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 00:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10978542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreyaWinchester/pseuds/AndreyaWinchester
Summary: It was suppose to be a normal day. Morning run, breakfast, Training, family lunch, session with Noct, dinner with Ignis, review of the day, shower, sleep, repeat. Unfortunately for Gladio, there was a slight change in schedule between Training and Family Lunch.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is complete and utter crack why am I doing this? Because the idea popped into my head and it sounded funny. I see a lot of Clarus x Regis stuff, and hey, i’m shipping trash I’ll ship anything. But the thought occurred to me, what would Gladio do if he found out? So here’s a fic.
> 
> I'm sorry this turned into Gladnis?
> 
> Enjoy!!

It was suppose to be a normal day for Gladio. Nothing out of his usual schedule was planned for today. Wake up, go on a run, eat breakfast, train with the recruits, eat lunch with Dad and Iris, training session with Noct, dinner with Ignis, review his day, shower, sleep, repeat. 

 

How he ended up here he wasn’t sure, but he really wish he hadn’t. 

 

His day went according to plan right up until it was time for lunch. He finished early with the recruits, so he figured he’d stop in and ask his dad if he wanted to just carpool together back to the house, instead of taking separate vehicles. 

 

He wrapped his knuckles lightly on the door in three knocks before entering his father's office. It wasn’t unusual for him to enter without being invited, hell sometimes he didn’t even knock! Perhaps this once he should’ve waited for Clarus to invite him in.

 

The sight before him was one he’d rather forget. He’d very much like to turn away, run away from his father’s office, and pretend he was just having a bad nightmare. Yet he was frozen to the spot, eyes wide as he took in the sight. 

 

There was his father, standing behind his desk with who else but the  _ King _ sitting atop said desk. Regis’ legs bracketed Clarus, and Clarus’ hands were planted firmly on the Kings hips. They were pressed together, and sharking what looked to be a rather heated kiss. 

 

‘Were’ is the key word, for the second that door opened and Gladio had begun to speak, the two tore apart and Regis slid off the desk, a little less gracefully than he would’ve liked, putting too much pressure on his bad leg. 

 

The three of them stared at each other, an uncomfortable silence filling the air between them. Clarus looked horrified his son had seen such a thing, Regis looked worried, eyes darting between the two Amicitia’s, and Gladio looked absolutely horrified as well as disgusted.

 

The silence lingered much longer than it needed to, questions racing through Gladio’s mind while Clarus tried to come up with a good explanation to his son. It was the elder shield that spoke first.

 

“Gladiolus, ah.” he looked at Regis, then back at his son. “This is now how I wished for you to find out.” he said, speaking softly. 

 

Gladio’s attention focused on his dad, eyes wide.

 

“Not how you wanted me to find out?!” he tried to swallow his tone, he was in the presence of the King, after all. Yet what he walked in on was not something he could just let roll  over.

 

“Gladiolus, Please try to calm down. Let me explain.” Clarus began, keeping an even, gentle tone. 

 

Gladio huffed out a laugh. “Calm down. I just walked in on my  _ Father _ making out with the King of frickin’ Lucis!” he said, eyes darting to Regis before quickly glancing away again, gaze once more falling on his father. “Pardon my tone, your Majesty, but please try to understand where I--”

 

“You don’t have to explain yourself, Gladiolus. You’re actions are completely valid in the current situation.” The King spoke finally, both hands resting on his cane as he looked between the two. “Let your father explain. Or try to, at least. He isn’t the best with words.” Regis noted, and Clarus huffed softly. 

 

“Be quiet.” he murmured. He ran a hand over his face, then leaned back against the desk, looking at his son. “It’s a long story, really. But I’ll make it short. Regis and I have been a thing for a long time now. For obvious reasons we kept it silent.” he began, thinking over his words carefully. “I want to say we began to show interest in each other in our early twenties. We pursued each other in our late twenties, split it off in our thirties because we had duties to uphold. Regis had to produce an heir to the throne, and I another shield for the heir.

 

“And so we remained friends for many years. Until the king lost his wife, and I lost your mother around the same time. We sought out each other for comfort in the loss, no intentions behind the action. Within two years, our feelings resurfaced. And well.” Clarus sighed, looking at his son with a pleading look. “Need I go on?”

 

Gladio was silent. He was taking in all this new information. This had been going on that long? Since his dad and the king were so young? Was Regis even the king yet? Was he still a prince at that time? It made complete sense why the two of them would keep their relationship very secretive, even from Gladio. He was sure Regis kept it from Noctis. He was positive on the fact. 

 

“Gladiolus?” Regis shook him from his thoughts, and he stood up a bit straighter, looking at the king.

 

“Ah, sorry, your majesty. No, there’s no need to go on, dad. I just. Wasn’t expecting THAT at all…” he murmured. “Not gunna lie when I say I’m a little shaken.” he added, letting out a sigh. 

 

“Understandable,” Regis said with a soft smile. How was he so calm? Clarus’ son had just walked in on the two of them making out rather heatedly. 

 

“Now, since you’re here I did want to let you know lunch today will be cancelled for us. Iris is out with some friends today and won’t be able to attend, and I’ve been scheduled into a meeting with his majesty in roughly fifteen minutes.” he said, looking at his son. “But we will assure to gather for lunch tomorrow.”

 

Gladio had never been so grateful in his life. “Yeah, no problem. I’ll just grab lunch with Iggy or somethin’” he said idly, looking between the two of them before bowing to the king, and nodding his head towards his father. “Sorry ‘bout bargin’ in on ya. I’ll be sure to knock and wait to be told to enter from now on.” he noted.

 

“You needn't worry. This isn’t an often occurrence. Spur of the moment today, honestly. We’re usually very careful what we do and where.” Clarus said, and Gladio put a hand up. 

 

“I’m gunna stop you there before you continue any farther…” the younger shield interjected, and Regis chuckled. Clarus sighed. 

 

“Run along, Gladiolus. We need to be off ourselves if we are to make it to the meeting hall in time.” he said, looking at Regis sternly. 

 

“What? So we were a little late last time. You weren’t complaining.”

 

“See ya guys later!” Gladio said quickly, adding a bow to the king, before he turned on his heels and walked away from his father's office as fast as he could without being considered running. 

 

What was he to do with this information? He couldn’t just kept it to himself. He had to tell someone. Not Noctis, clearly. He couldn’t tell any of the Glaives, or it’d spread like wildfire. So who was left to tell? Ignis.

 

He pulled out his phone and invited the other to lunch at Gladio’s citadel residence, but the other quickly text back, instead inviting Gladio over to Ignis’ residence, the advisor fearful of the possibilities he’d be served cup noodle for lunch.

 

Gladio was eager to accept the other’s offer, always up for eating Ignis’ food. He could use it about now, too.


	2. Chapter 2

 

The second He was invited in and was over the threshold, he groaned, running his hand through his cropped hair.

 

“Is that so? Care to elaborate a little more?” Ignis spoke as he made his way back into the kitchen, stirring something in a pot on the stove. The apartment smelt amazing, as usual.

 

“Iggy listen, I’m about to tell you something that you have to keep quiet. Like, you can’t tell anyone. I probably shouldn’t even tell you, but I gotta tell  _ someone _ ” he said, arms dropping to his sides as he looked at his lover.

 

Ignis turned off the burner and began to ladle what appeared to be stew into two bowls, bringing them over to the table and sitting them down. “My lips are sealed on the subject. You know you can trust me.” he said, moving to get a glance of water for the other, and a can of Ebony for himself. Gladio raised a brow.

 

“Ebony with lunch?”

 

“I had three meetings this morning along, between that and waking Noct up, I’m exhausted. Not to mention I have two meetings this afternoon, and I have to brief Noct on all five of them.”

 

“Yikes, Iggy. Ya know, he really doesn’t appreciate you like he should.” Gladio huffed. Ignis merely smiled, taking his seat.

 

“In time.” was all he said as he unfolded his napkin into his lap. “So, what is it you wish to share with me?” he said as he lifted his spoon to his mouth.

 

“King Regis and my dad are fucking.” the words came outright, no filter.

 

Ignis sputtered, dropped his spoon into his bowl and choked on the soup he just inhaled. Gladio was amused for a moment, not expecting such a reaction from the usually well put together man who now had soup stains settling into his white shirt. 

 

“Wording, Gladio,” Ignis coughed, pounding his chest lightly. “And timing,” he added, taking in a deep breath once the coughing subsided.

 

“Sorry ‘bout that, but I just. Ignis, I just can’t process all of this.” Gladio sounded helpless. Any other time Ignis would find it endearing, but the words the other spoke were still settling in. The King and his Shield were…

 

“Gladio, not that I don’t trust you, but can you be sur--”

 

“I walked in on a pretty heated make out session, so yeah. I’m pretty sure.” he said, and Ignis just stared at him bewildered.

 

“You walked in--”

 

“Dads office.” Gladio clarified. A flash of horror crossed Ignis’ face for a split second before it dissolved. The advisor took the time to recompose himself, clearing his throat. 

 

“This is quite the surprise to me,” Ignis murmured, glancing down at his stained shirt, frowning. He stood and began to undo the buttons. Gladio watched shamelessly, enjoying the distraction.

 

“Surprise to  **you** ?” Gladio scoffed but it wasn’t ill mannered. Ignis clicked his tongue, shaking his head as he shrugged out of his shirt, leaving him in just a plain white tee shirt. The soup hadn’t gotten onto it.

 

“Am I not to be surprised by this information?” The advisor mused, moving over to the sink in the kitchen to work at removing the stains, wetting a rag with cold water and dabbing it lightly on the shirt.

 

Gladio groaned softly, finally taking a few bites of his soup. “You know what I meant, Iggy...I’m just baffled. I don’t know how to act or process this at all! And of course I had to tell someone, so that's why I told you.” he paused. “Oh gods, do you think Noct knows?”

 

Ignis was glad he wasn’t eating this time for he sputtered again, clearing his throat slightly. “I highly doubt it. I feel I would’ve heard something  much sooner if he was aware, and perhaps we should keep him out of the loop on this one. I feel it is his dad’s responsibility to inform him of the matter.”

 

“If they could get married, It would mean Noct would be my brother. He’d hate that.” Gladio said suddenly, and Ignis snorted softly, amused that's what Gladio was thinking about now.

 

“Iris would surely be crushed to have Noctis as he brother.” Ignis mused, lifting his shirt into better lighting to look over it. 

 

“Oh shit, she’d be so heartbroken!” Gladio laughed softly before sighing, taking a drink of his water. “I’m not disgusted or upset by it or anything,” Gladio said, getting serious again.

 

Ignis set his shirt on the counter to dry and returned to the table, listening to Gladio speak.

 

“I’m just surprised is all. I didn’t see this coming. And I didn’t know dad liked dudes.”

 

“I was unaware the King fancied the same gender as well.” Ignis hummed, looking down at his soup and finally deciding it was safe to continue eating.

 

“Yeah...They talked to me about it a little bit..” Gladio mentioned, lifting his bowl to drink the remaining broth from it.

 

“Oh? What did they tell you, if you’re comfortable with sharing.” Ignis asked, watching Gladio drink from his bowl with a slight look of irritation in his brows. Why couldn’t the other just use his spoon…

 

Gladio set the bowl down and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, much do Ignis’ disliking. He sheepishly took the napkin the younger male offered him, wiping his mouth properly.

 

“I guess it’s not a new thing. Back around when they were our age is when it all started.” He said, folding his arms over the table and leaning against them. “Then they knew they had duties to uphold. PRoduce heirs and all that. So they broke it off, got married. Then they both lost their wives, and within a few years went back to each other. And well.” Gladio just nodded. “So yeah.”

 

“Interesting, for sure. Not something I would’ve expected, especially going so far back.”

 

“Yeah. But honestly? They seem happy, so I guess I don’t really care. Just threw me off is all...Still weird though. I’ll never just walk into dad’s office again.” he shuddered lightly. Ignis chuckled at him, standing to gather their dishes. 

  
  


“You shouldn’t just be walking into his office in the first place, regardless of the fact he’s your father.”

 

“Yeah yeah,” Gladio stood, swiping up the dishes before Ignis could grab them. “Let me get the dishes, you made lunch. Besides, don’t you have to go change your shirt?” Ignis went to argue, but stopped himself and frowned. The other was right.

 

“Alright, but please clean them properly,” he sighed, vanishing back into his bedroom.

 

“Wow, have a little faith in me!” Gladio called back, chuckling as he went to the sink to begin cleaning up.

 

With this new knowledge, perhaps it would be easier to tell his father about Ignis. Only time would tell.


End file.
